


Our Scenery

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird





	Our Scenery

 

 

 

 

「智旻，畢業後想做什麼？」

那天在夜晚，金泰亨趴在智旻身上，軟軟的詢問著抬頭看著天際的他。

將視線轉回身上的人兒，朴智旻手指輕輕摩擦著他的臉頰，「你在哪，我就在哪。」

「嗯⋯⋯感覺好像沒有回答我的問題。」嘟起嘴巴，金泰亨不滿的戳著朴智旻的胸膛。

抬頭吻了吻金泰亨，抵著他的額頭，智旻含糊不清的說，「都陪我成為了化獸師，我還有什麼好求的呢？你想要做什麼，和我說，我就陪著你一起去做。」

反正一直到最後，我不會讓我們分開的。

 

 

 

 

率先畢業的金碩珍還有閔玧其，已經決定好他們的志向了。

閔玧其的話，當然是不用擔心他的，他是個一立定目標就會往前走的人，很可惜的只能撇除掉當石頭的願望，憑著優異的NEWT測驗（超級疲勞轟炸巫師測驗）成績，當然符合了甚至超過標準、在測驗中獲得六個證書，在三年的培訓後，閔玧其成為了優秀的正氣師。

踩在他的腳步後，在之後跟著畢業，金南俊也在完成培訓後成為了閔玧其的同事，也就是正氣師之一。

因為弟弟們的影響，金碩珍成為了預言家日報的魁地奇記者，和未來畢業後被泥水池聯隊招募成為其打擊手的鄭號錫，及也跟著成為泥水池聯隊的黃金搜捕手田柾國每天都玩在一起。

在兩個有名又厲害的魁地奇手的加入下，泥水池聯隊獲得了許多勝利，讓這支隊伍再次成為魔法界的星星，甚至進入了世界魁地奇賽，當然，這也是後話了。

走在街道上，路旁的行人看著兩張好看的臉走在一起，往同一個方向走去。

「什麼時候再約？」悠哉的走在金南俊身邊，閔玧其將黑色的禮帽摘下。

「泰亨和智旻還沒回來英國吧？後天約吧！他們後天就回來了。」身穿棕色風衣的身姿挺拔，金南俊看著手中貓頭鷹送來的信件，這麼說道。

在畢業之後，九五一同到了魔法部的神奇動物管理控制司「野獸辦公室（畜牲部）」工作，屬於多個部門的他們每天都必須跑到其他地方去處理事情。

 

 

 

 

「這一區的動物很平靜呢，應該沒問題。」

小白虎在金貓身旁，一起在草地上奔馳。

陽光讓金貓的貓閃耀出比星光更閃耀的光芒，金貓的黑眼不住來回探視著眼前的環境。

眨巴著灰眼，美麗嬌小的小白虎也跟著觀察著眼前的生態，雪色的毛被微風輕柔的吹拂過。

就算進入了魔法部，他們依然隱瞞著他們是化獸師的秘密，讓他們在這個工作崗位上更方便去觀察所有的狀況。

巡視了一圈後，兩隻動物奔跑到了一處安靜的高處，既可看到他人，又可以因為身旁的樹木和地理位置完美的隱藏他們。

手抱著膝蓋，環住自己的身體，化為人型的金泰亨坐在岩石上，遠眺著前面的神奇動物。

從泰亨身後攔抱住他，朴智旻也跟著望向同一個方向。

已經遠離英國，位在遠東地區，今天的目的就是為了紀錄鳥蛇（Occamy）的生態狀況。

有著兩腳、蛇紋身軀，具有羽毛翅膀的神奇生物，因為他們的蛋殼有極高的價值，銀蛋殼被黑市交易，曾有一段時間被任意販賣，導致他們的數量出現了問題，因此他們目前必須確認鳥蛇（Occamy）的生態狀況以及數量，以便回報魔法部。

「今天的工作完成囉。」往後靠著智旻，金泰亨抬眼往上看向智旻，撒嬌的說。

「嗯。」低頭吻了一下泰亨，朴智旻垂下頭，將腦袋靠在泰亨的肩上，順手把小可愛攬緊。

成年後的朴智旻越加成熟，耀眼的金髮和有著魅惑魅力的黑眼也像一台發電機一樣，吸引他人目光卻又被他冷漠的態度給拒絕。

原因之一也是他一直陪在他身邊的人兒。

金泰亨的顏值已經在魔法世界為之著名，美麗的銀髮、漂亮的灰眼，和如同神最完美的傑作一樣，精緻的絕色容顏，一看到他，就無法移開視線。

當然啦，不可能有人靠近他，身邊的某人吃醋起來很恐怖，這一對的事蹟也是傳遍魔法界。

比如說某一次一個德姆蘭的畢業生對泰亨一見鍾情，本來打算開始瘋狂追求，一被朴智旻發現，隔天就直接人間蒸發了。

再一個禮拜後好像才從霍格華茲的湖裡面被發現，據說和裡面的人魚還有巨烏賊玩了好幾天，被整的不成人型。

還有一個小道消息說，朴智旻和金泰亨好像、貌似、也雙雙請假了一個禮拜，回來後的同事表示，朴智旻看起來心情不錯，金泰亨就有點疲憊了，也不知道為什麼？

再比如說，有個麻瓜的什麼王子，也對泰亨一見鍾情，瘋狂的追求泰亨，讓泰亨相當困擾，卻沒確實阻止他。

原本死纏爛打的麻瓜原本一直追著他們，但某一個禮拜突然消失了，在消失了幾天後，又現身的那位麻瓜像是中了「空空，遺忘（Obliviate）」一樣，成了只會傻笑的傻瓜。

再聽小道消息說，朴智旻又和金泰亨雙雙再次請了三天的假，泰亨在回到工作崗位後神色疲憊，和朴智旻一臉饜足的神情真的天差地別。

但也沒有人知道狀況為何如此就是了。

「走吧！南俊哥他們要和我們吃飯呢。」站起身來，金泰亨伸了個懶腰，轉身對還坐在草地上的朴智旻笑著說。

很耀眼。

銀色的髮絲被微風帶起，笑容讓空氣增添了一絲甜蜜的氣息，讓他想現在擁抱他、立刻。

瞇起眼睛，看向逆光的戀人，朴智旻伸出手，示意對方拉自己起來。

不假思索的伸出手，正要使力拉起智旻，一個恍神間下一秒他就被朴智旻壓在身下。

「啊⋯⋯智旻、別、這在外面⋯⋯」羞紅了臉，嗚，壓著他的智旻看起來太有魅力了，金泰亨連忙抵著朴智旻的肩膀，感覺整個人快要燒起來了。

嗯，他們的關係自此畢業後，就起了強大的化學變化。

咳咳，是的，嗯⋯⋯就是生理上的。

在畢業那天，早就已經等不及的朴智旻馬上把金泰亨給吃了。

他們之間早就已經做過很多次了，在畢業前，朴智旻很有風度的完全沒有碰金泰亨，雖然舉止上會很放肆，卻是等到成年畢業後，才真正的佔有了金泰亨。

但這次是在外面啊啊，太放肆了，不行不行，要阻止他，但他真的阻止的了嗎嗚嗚。

「嗯。」隨意的回了泰亨一個字，朴智旻一把抓住抵擋著自己那礙眼的手用力壓在泰亨的頭頂，吻開始落在他戀人的脖頸。

「嗯⋯⋯智旻、嗚⋯⋯」緊閉雙眼，感受到灼熱的吻一次又一次的落在自己的脖頸處，接著開始往下⋯⋯

另一隻手也沒閒著，和吻一樣灼熱的手伸入他的衣服裡，開始攻略每一寸的肌膚，撫摸過後的每一處都想被燃燒一樣，滾燙無比。

「智旻，在外面呢⋯⋯」想要瞪智旻要他別鬧了，自己的情慾已經快被勾起來了，金泰亨使出自己最兇狠的眼神，但對朴智旻來說，眼神軟成那樣哪像瞪？反而像是勾引自己繼續下去。

吻落到了泰亨柔軟的唇上，讓他繼續安靜 ，接著開始瘋狂的吞噬每一塊能夠碰到的土地，並且逐漸深入，一會兒掃過每一寸角落，一會兒又啃噬著他的唇，讓金泰亨的嘴唇紅豔的像是快滴出血來。

在唇齒交纏後，朴智旻對著他露出微笑，竟異常妖媚。

被智旻的微笑給閃了一下眼，衣服就被掀了起來，伸出舌頭，朴智旻開始張口開始舔上他胸前綻放的蓓蕾。

「嗯⋯⋯」呻吟出聲，金泰亨抓住智旻的肩膀，抱著他的頭，感受電流一樣刺激的快感。

埋頭舔過腹部，留下透明的痕跡，朴智旻邊伸手開始撕扯金泰亨的衣服，一邊摸上泰亨的臀部，開始使勁揉捏。

他身下的人真棒，撕扯但又勉強完好的衣服半掛在金泰亨身上，更有禁慾感，朴智旻只覺得自己興致更高昂了。

在強烈的攻勢軟了身體，金泰亨覺得有點不妙，自己的情慾真的被勾起來了，下身逐漸昂揚起來。

「嗚、智旻、嗯⋯⋯」

緊貼著自己的朴智旻當然感受得到，笑容不變，但手直接探下去握住了他。

邊揉捏他的臀部，邊搓揉著泰亨的下身，銀線從智旻口中纏繞上胸前的蓓蕾，望著他的眼神妖媚的不像是普通時候的智旻，性感到了極致，金泰亨覺得自己快崩潰了。

「嗚⋯⋯」

輕喘著氣，快感不斷從下身傳來，金泰亨痛苦又舒爽的模樣，讓朴智旻更是加快了手上速度。

在一陣稀裡糊塗的摩擦後，金泰亨嗚咽了一聲，直接釋放在朴智旻手上。

被情慾渲染而嫣紅的眼迷茫的看著智旻，金泰亨只能輕輕喘氣。

「智旻⋯⋯」

一看到他這種神態、這樣的呼喊，朴智旻立刻暗下眼神，解開皮帶，隨意的隨手掏出潤滑塗抹了之後，直接將自己埋入泰亨的身體裡。

「嗚⋯⋯痛、輕點⋯⋯」疼痛的感覺竄如如脊椎，呻吟了一聲，金泰亨在朴智旻緩下速度後依然很緊繃，讓朴智旻無法順利馳騁其中，但其中的緊緻又讓他想要快點佔有身下的人。

「泰亨，你好緊，放鬆⋯⋯」

揉捏他的臀部，希望對方放鬆下來，朴智旻抬頭吻上了泰亨柔軟的唇。

微風吹拂而過，帶來一絲涼意，但依然沒辦法緩解眼前激烈的情事，只讓泰亨意識到他們現在就在外面，臉色更加嫣紅。

但他被吻的很舒服，比起前面的熱吻，這次的吻纏綿又溫柔，帶著安撫的味道，引誘他放下戒心。

「嗯⋯⋯」著迷於輕吻，金泰亨緩慢的闔上雙眼，也跟著軟下身體。

一感受到鬆弛了，朴智旻咬緊牙關，先緩慢下速度，但下一秒攻勢就越來越猛。

「啊、智旻、嗯⋯⋯」

手指緊抓著朴智旻的衣服，幾乎快要陷入他的背，金泰亨的呻吟聲、汗水的滴落，眼前的場景只有香豔兩個字可以形容。

絕色的容顏像是快樂又像是痛苦，而在他身上的人不斷快速起伏又進入，讓他的指甲在朴智旻背上印出痕跡。

他們在外面，他們在外面做，讓金泰亨更加羞澀，勉強想要阻止對方卻又被朴智旻給搞的得無法抑制自己。

「智旻，好快、嗚⋯⋯」

已經不知道自己在講什麼，滿腦子只剩下歡愉與快感，他只記得他不斷的喊著朴智旻的名字。

「智旻⋯⋯」

軟著身體任由身上的人放肆的佔有自己，泰亨幾乎快要控制不住自己，呻吟的浪聲反而讓朴智旻更有興致。

感受到自己的分身在身下人的後穴不斷衝撞，朴智旻覺得不夠，把身下人的膝蓋壓在金泰亨的胸前，更快速的不斷進入金泰亨裡面。

「好快、智旻，你太快了、啊⋯⋯」迷亂的叫喊著，感受到某一處敏感的地方被衝撞到，讓金泰亨軟綿綿的呻吟，「智旻⋯⋯好深⋯⋯」

一發現那個地方，朴智旻每次都會刻意撞到那個地方，更引起金泰亨綿長甜膩的淫叫。

「不要！不要那個地方！嗯⋯⋯智旻、不要⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」想要蜷縮身體防止對方更深入那個地方，但又被撞的一陣顫抖，金泰亨叫著朴智旻的名，被撞的很爽，刺激的快感讓他只能不斷的任由對方快速的插入。

「智旻、嗚⋯⋯好舒服、但好累、不要了⋯⋯停下來⋯⋯」

隱含瀲灩水光的眼眸痛苦又歡快，金泰亨想乞求對方停下來，又希望繼續，強烈的快感讓他快要發瘋了。

這樣的姿態，嫣紅的眼、迷離的神情，被操的這麼舒爽的淫艷神態，他要他停下來？

「寶貝，你這模樣，我怎麼捨得停下來？」

舒爽到頭皮發麻，但依然沒有饜足，看著眼前的人、只屬於自己淫蕩又靡艷的姿態，一陣混亂後，朴智旻把泰亨抓到自己上方，讓泰亨不斷的在自己身上起伏。

「泰泰，我會讓你更舒服的。」

騎在朴智旻身上，金泰亨任憑朴智旻不住往上頂撞，只記得呻吟出聲。

「嗚⋯⋯」

不斷往上頂撞，惹得金泰亨不斷浪叫，更激起朴智旻的的快感。

「寶貝，你好棒。」感受著激烈的碰撞，不斷深入那人的身體深處，在敏感點不斷衝撞著，朴智旻抓著金泰亨，更快速的抽送。

「啊！」

高潮再度迎來，釋放在朴智旻身上，金泰亨流出眼淚，覺得自己好像已經不是自己了。

濃稠的白濁沾染在朴智旻的腹肌上，眼神暗下，一把將人又用力的壓在地上，朴智旻挑起的眉眼風情萬種，「泰泰，你好緊，好棒啊。」

「嗚⋯⋯放過我吧，智旻你好快，我不行了⋯⋯啊、不要⋯⋯」

朴智旻的速度快到讓金泰亨幾乎無法招架，被異物填滿又抽插的滋味好舒服，但好燙，他覺得他快融化在他身上了。

「被我操的那麼爽，還希望我停下來？你真應該看看自己現在這種口是心非的模樣。」低聲輕笑，朴智旻用力的撞在敏感地帶，惹得金泰亨叫出聲來。

「泰泰，叫出聲來，現在是誰佔有了你？」吻落在泰亨的身上，種上自己的印記在他身上，朴智旻速度不減，咬上泰亨的肩膀，「是誰？」

「智旻、啊⋯⋯是智旻佔有了我，嗚⋯⋯太快了⋯⋯」只剩下歡愉和浪叫聲，金泰亨被朴智旻給用的已經無法思考，腦袋全部填滿了朴智旻。

「智旻、好舒服、不要停⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯智旻好棒⋯⋯」眸含著眼淚，金泰亨呼喊著他，穴口被操的已經敏感到不斷的插入間，帶起的火熱感讓他不斷呻吟。

「泰亨啊⋯⋯」

在一陣強烈的抽送後，滾燙感迅速灌入金泰亨的身體內，讓他輕聲的叫了一聲。

把頭抵在泰亨身上，朴智旻感受到前所未有的饜足，泰亨身體裡好舒服，把自己的分身依然留在泰亨體內，朴智旻邊吻著金泰亨，安撫自己疲憊的戀人。

放空呆滯的看著天空，這種被操的舒服的茫然神情，依然濕潤的白濁從金泰亨穴口緩慢流出，這樣淫蕩放浪的姿態，讓朴智旻眼神一暗，但想到還要回去，只能先暫時停止。

喘著氣，朴智旻看著身下被自己用的很狼狽的金泰亨，忽然低低的笑了起來。

「笑什麼啦⋯⋯」一聽到笑聲馬上回過神來，氣憤的搥了朴智旻的胸口，金泰亨氣惱的嘟起嘴巴，但下一秒當然是被朴智旻給吻住。

 

 

沒什麼，只是覺得你很可愛而已。

還有，在我身下的你，你的任何一切，都是屬於我的。

 

 

 

 

 

「唷，總算出現了，又把泰亨給吃了？」毫無顧忌的調侃朴智旻，閔玧其拍了拍朴智旻的肩，「不是去工作？還直接把人吃乾抹淨，太狠了吧？」

一旁的金泰亨臉已經整個爆紅了，不過朴智旻一臉無所謂的環著他的肩膀，「哥，好久不見。」

「你這小子真是。」笑了笑，不去在意弟弟不接自己的話，因為一旁的泰亨的臉已經紅到不行了，閔玧其把兩人推進去家裡。

「智旻和泰亨回來了。」

畢業後，他們依然沒有離開那棟房子，住在一起，也是有個照應。

花樣年華後，是他們展開翅膀走向自我與世界的道路了，彼此在一起，就是力量。

「智旻哥！」

「泰亨，終於回來了！」

「歡迎回來！」

對著他們揮揮手，金碩珍一把將他們拉到位子上坐好。

送上兩杯茶的鄭號錫對著他們燦爛微笑，「終於回來了！」

「智旻哥！泰亨哥！」撲到他們身上，忙內田柾國開心的抱著好久不見的小哥哥們。

「等到你們回來啦。」幫他們將行李放好，金南俊微笑的坐在他們身邊。

被他們包圍著，讓九五對視一眼，相視而笑。

 

 

 

After that,

they still walk together.

Until the end.

 

 

 

【The End】

 

 

 

By 一隻鳥兒_在_歌唱


End file.
